


Worrisome thoughts and funny outcomes

by UnknownScribes



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: All errors are mine, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hilarious, Hilarity Ensues, How Do I Tag, I think it's hilarious I hope you do too, I wrote this for fun and I don't regret a single second of it, I'm not even close to tired, M/M, Not beta'd we die like men, Texting, Worried Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/UnknownScribes
Summary: Sonny is worried, until he finds out exactly the reason Rafael didn't text him. Then he's not so worried anymore.--But his coworkers might just be, only because he's laughing so hard.--
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Worrisome thoughts and funny outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a good laugh, and honestly, who hasn't lost their phone in their pocket? Rafael might be a highly intelligent and professional man, but he's even prone to a situation like this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As per usual it isn't beta read or edited. 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me alive -okay, not really, but I appreciate them!-

Sonny huffed out a sigh as he pushed around what remained of his lunch, having chose to work and eat at the same time, bogged down with paperwork. Amanda rolled over to him, leaning to press their shoulders together. 

"What's up?" She asked, looking at the remains of his lunch, shaking her head. "You better eat your broccoli." She commented to him, jabbing her elbow into his side.

"I usually do." He replied without thinking, checking the time on his watch. This was the fifth time in as many minutes. "I'm just full." Sonny added with just as little thought as the first statement. 

"Okay, but what's up?" Rollins asked again, brow quirking when he looked at his watch again, then he pulled out his phone to check it. He pressed the button on and off a few times, nervously glancing to the screen. When his phone rang he jumped and swiped to answer it just as quickly as his mind and thumb allowed him too. 

"Yes?" He asked sharply, frowning a little when the voice came through, and he ended the call. "Spam." He commented, looking at Amanda with a small shrug. She shook her head and noticed as he glanced at the time again on both his phone and his watch. He put his phone away with a soft slow breath out. "I'm a little worried." Sonny finally admitted and Amanda rolled back and turned him to face her.

"OK, spill." She said, hand on his knee as an offering of support.

"Well, you see, Rafi's normally at least texted me once by now." He spoke quickly because he knows if he didn't he'd not finish the sentence, that the words would live and die on his tongue. He scanned her face and for a moment she looked like she was going to laugh at him.

"Sonny, Rafael's a grown man, he knows how to take care of himself." Amanda said, "he's probably just busy or something," she added with a small shrug of her shoulders. 

"Rafi deals with dangerous people daily, people that hold grudges." Sonny said, as if to reiterate the point of his concerns. "People that could get him killed Amanda." He said, wildly gesturing at nothing.

"Hey, Carisi, calm down. Barba's fine." She said in a more definitive tone, trying to leave no room for argument or questions. "Liv will tell you the same." She stated, leaned towards him as she pat his shoulder.

"I'm just worried is all, ya know 'Manda?" Sonny replied, "it's just, I love him so much that it worries me when he doesn't get in touch. What if he's hurt..." Sonny spoke in a low voice, hearing his phone beep a few times. He jerked it from his pocket though it offered no relief, it wasn't Barba. "What if I text him first?" He asked sharply, god he sounded like a teen.

"What are you, in high school?" Amanda laughed out, "it doesn't matter who texts first, you can't look or sound anymore desperate." She tried to contain her laughter. "Geez, Carisi, you can text a guy first and it not mean anything other than you texting." She shook her head to punctuate the statement.

"Well, girls don't do it... It's like against some code or something..." Was all Sonny could think of in retort. 

"You aren't a girl, are you?" Amanda asked, brow raised as she snickered at him. 

"Well, no," Sonny said with a small laugh, it was exactly what he needed right now, a little humor. "Anyhow, why don't you ladies text first?" He asked as he typed on his phone.

"Because we don't want to look desperate or clingy." She answered with a shrug, "I never much cared about the 'don't text first' rule though." She tacked on with a small laugh.

"Thank 'Manda, I feel better now." He smiled just a little, pressing send on his messaging app, though he was a little nervous about if Rafael would reply to him or not. What if he'd been hurt? His phone chimed and he quickly looked, unlocking it and opening his texts. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

_Sorry, I misplaced my phone for a few hours. Your text helped me find it._ Sonny read the text and let out a loud crowing laugh, nearly falling from his chair. 

"Rafi's fine." He said around his laughter, unable to stop himself, though he felt terrible for laughing as hard as he did, but after all his worrying it felt nice to know he was indeed okay. "Oh my god!" Sonny couldn't even control himself, slapping his knee with how hard he was laughing. It really wasn't even causing a scene, which is honestly kind of sad. Fin looked over and shrugged, because Sonny could be a bit of a wild card at times, so really nothing was ever wholly unexpected.

"What's going on?" Olivia came out of her office to ask the million dollar question, crossing the room to join Amanda and Sonny. "Rollins?" She asked, pointing at the man who was laughing so hard he was on the verge of tears. His phone chimed again.

 _Don't laugh, but I lost it in my pocket..._ And that sent Sonny into another fit of laughter, his face red. He managed to get a hold of himself only because he felt like he couldn't breathe with how hard he was laughing. He coughed, pounding on his chest a little as he choked on air, sucking in a deep breath. His belly ached from all the laughing too, but he was used to that feeling.

"Sonny was worried about Barba, then he wasn't." Was all Rollins could think to answer with, pointing at him. "I have no clue." She shrugged. 

"He lost his phone, in his pocket!" Sonny was cracking up again and Olivia snickered, though she was better at containing her laughter. Liv cleared her throat, shaking her head. 

"Oh Rafael." She made in comment, patting Sonny's shoulder. "I'm glad he's safe for your sake." She smiled, "but he sure isn't safe from you spreading the word." She laughed herself, smiling so big it could be seen in her eyes. Fin chuckled from across the room. 

"In his pocket?" He asked through his fist, biting his lip to not laugh over the situation. He'd been there, done that. He only hoped that Rafael didn't feel as dumb as he had for it, it happened to the best of em. "Poor man, he'll never hear the end of it from you." He commented, going back to work with a small chuckle. 

"I'm glad he's okay." Sonny said with a grin, still snickering through it. His eyes sparkled with the tears of his laughing fit, a few rolling down his cheeks. He wiped his face and took in as deep a breath as he could to calm himself down, his face still red. He shushed the crowd around him and dialed Rafael's number. 

_"Rafael Barba, may I ask who is calling?"_ Rafael asked, despite the fact he knew who was calling. 

"Rafi, you know who." Carisi answered with a small laugh.

 _"You were laughing at me, weren't you?"_ Rafael snickered softly with the question, truth be told he'd laughed quite hard at himself over the situation. " _I'm glad you texted first."_ Barba said with a smile, the one Sonny could hear.

"Me too." Sonny said softly, "I love you Rafi." He added in a low voice.

 _"I love you too."_ Rafael replied in a soft sweet voice, adjusting his hold on the phone. _"Listen, I hate to cut this short, but I'm up to my eyes in paper."_ He said with a huff and Sonny could hear him shuffling through them.

"Alright, fine, good bye, I'll see you later." Sonny spoke each sentiment in rapid succession, which earned a small laugh and a hum from the man on the other end of the line.

 _"Goodbye and you too."_ Rafael answered, pulling the phone from his ear and ending the call.

"He hung up on me..." Sonny said in mock dejection, frowning exaggeratedly. 

Olivia, Amanda, and Fin all smiled but shook their heads at him. He was such a dork sometimes, but they loved him.


End file.
